Fix You
by darlingharbour
Summary: AU: Zane Park is an actor with a promising career ahead of him. The only thing that threatens it is his constant drinking. Riley Stavros is the bartender who tries to help him. Eventually, they both realize they have more in common than just alcohol.
1. A Fallen Star

**Title: **Fix You  
**Rating: **T (For language, and multiple sexual references)  
**Fandom: **Riley Stavros; Zane Park (Degrassi: TNG)  
**Summary: **Zane Park is an aspiring actor with a promising career ahead of him, the only thing that threatens it is his constant drinking. Riley Stavros is the young and rebellious bartender who finds the teen star unconscious in the bar he works at. Eventually the two find out that what they have in common is not only alcohol.

**A/N: **AU. What can I say? I like bending and stretching characters potential and such. I've also kind of did a role-reversal here. I like writing Zane bad-ass and Riley sensitive, it makes me giddy. :) A HUGE thank you to September In The Rain for the wonderful help she's given me! If if weren't for her, I don't think I'd have this story published. I really hope you enjoy this. P.S: Sorry the chapters so short, but I'm just warming up. More to come. xo.

**Chapter One: A Fallen Star**

_'In other celebrity-related news, Zane Park, the nineteen year old actor from blockbuster hits such as "In The Rain" and "Nativeland", has reportedly been caught drinking underage. A source close to the young star tells us that he's been going out to clubs regularly and has been getting older, legal friends to buy him drinks. It's also said that his parents have come through with their month-long threat to send him back to Toronto, Ontario, Canada. They refuse to comment, but his recent trip to LAX says otherwise. Currently, his new film "What You Mean To Me" is scheduled to hit theatres two months from now. And onto-'_

Michael abruptly, shut off the television, shaking his head in disapproval. If that really were true about the kid's supposed underage drinking, then he already felt sorry for him. He glanced at his boyfriend, who was rather busy in the kitchen, whipping up a quick snack.

Riley was scheduled to work in approximately a few minutes. And his shift was a period of six hours, so he really needed the energy. Especially since he worked in such a rowdy environment - that of Kenton's Bar in downtown Toronto to be more specific.

It was the only option he had, only having attended one year of university, he needed the money to pay for the other three years. His parents, and literally almost everyone around him advised him to apply for a loan. He stubbornly refused. The main reason being that when he got out of university, he didn't want to already be swimming in debt. So he'd dedicate about 12 more months to the profession, and would have enough money for him not to worry about more until his junior year.

And surprisingly, despite all the drunks, and the occasional riots, he didn't mind the job at all. As long as he wasn't expected to break-up fights and give the boot to intoxicated barflies, he was content. Although, he would've liked less hours at night and more during the day.

"Do you think he's an alcoholic?" Michael asked curiously, walking over to his lover. Riley's eyes lifted from his sandwich. "Who?"

The blonde's face contained an expression of thoughtfulness. "Zane Park."

Stuffing the whole PB&J into his mouth, Riley shrugged. "Don't know who he is." He went on to nonchalantly construct another. Michael rolled his eyes. "Remember _'Remain'_?"

It was the movie they had went to see about four months ago, and both had equally enjoyed it. So had many others, according to the rave reviews. "Yeah," came the former quarterback's reply, it was muffled due to the large pieces of breath that he had shoved into his mouth hungrily.

"He was the lead role."

"...Oh, _him_."

"Yes, him."

"What about him?"

Michael let out an exasperated sigh. He shouldn't have said anything, he knew that Riley had no desire for information about celebrities. But he wanted to know what he thought, because Zane Park was also reportedly gay.

"Do you reckon he's an alcoholic?"

Again, Riley moves his shoulders in a way that indicates that he doesn't know. "I can't say."

The grandfather clock of Michael's apartment chimes, reminding them that it's now eight o'clock, and the athlete has to go to work.

"Okay," he says, and wipes his crumby hands on the cloth that hangs from the rack on the wall just above the stove. Riley places a kiss on Michael's cheek and retrieves his jacket from the closet. His boyfriend of nearly two years watches wistfully as his lover departs.

"I love you," he calls out, and hears the proclaimation returned. Then, nothing more is heard except the quiet shutting of the door.

-x-

Unusually, the bar is pretty empty. Most nights, it's the exact opposite.

A fight would errupt, the tougher guys that worked there as well would put it to rest, and then more insanity would ensue. Party levels would increase, and the population would mount. Beer would become the only way of soothing angry drunks, mad only because some random person had put on a horrible song on the old styled jukebox. It was both a temporary cure, and a poison, he observed.

But now, only a few people sat scattered across the room. Their voices hardly loud enough to be heard. Another abnormality. Normally there would be very, very loud chants of lyrics, or threats, or sometimes, the two became mixed.

"I'm gonna knock your teeth down your throat!" He heard one partygoer sing one time to another. Needless to say, he nearly choked at that.

Riley now stood, stereotypically cleaning mugs like the bartender usually seen on the Simpsons. What was his name? Moe? Yeah, that was it. The boy tried to keep himself entertained by imagining the show in his head. Aside from the low quality television (that had only a bland variety of four channels) anchored on the corner of the ceiling, there was nothing to keep him from boredom.

The lack of disruption was partially relieving, but this evening, he was wishing for it. It was nearly three hours into his shift, and nothing had become of the night. It was neither good, nor bad.

As if having read his mind, a seemingly already tipsy boy came stumbling in through the door. A large crowd of people following him in. All with cameras.

"Get away fr'm me!" he slurred, and nearly fell onto the table on which he balanced himself on.

Riley quirked an eyebrow of interest. It was Zane Park, the young actor who Michael had been asking his opinions on. The only thing that gave him away was his poor attempt at a disguise. Big, dark sunglasses and a small bandana to hide his hair... or face, he didn't know. It was now on his arm. What he did know was that "Zane" appeared to be drunk, and his _fanbase_ was not letting up.

So with an act of what seemed to be concern, Riley hopped out from behind the bar, and slowly made his way to the star.

He gently pushed the people out of his way and growled orders for them to leave. Some of them complied, but the ones who didn't were instantly shoved back - so hard they toppled over, and quickly scrambled out. He owed it to his many years of over practised football.

Although under the influence of alcohol, Zane managed to look appreciative once the bar was clear of the dirty paparazzi. Riley caught this, despite the huge sunglasses, and immediately felt himself inflate with a sudden surge of wonder. The glasses were peeled off with steady fingers, and the expression that adorned Zane's face, was so innocent that it was hard to believe that he had been drinking.

Riley stuck out his shaky hand to help the fallen boy up.

"Don't worry... I got you."


	2. So Darkness I Became

**A/N: Was it too soon? Sorry, I fail at momentum.**

* * *

**Fix You**

Chapter Two: So Darkness I Became

Riley assists the stumbling boy to a stool, and props him onto it. There, Zane rests his head and breathes out a muffled thank you. The young bartender makes sure the intoxicated actor is stable, and only has the smallest amount of chances of falling before he returns behind the bar. The place is pretty much dead, but he's still obliged to stay the rest of his hours. There's only one or two patrons, but he resists closing up early.

"You have a friend you can call for a ride home, buddy?"

Zane groans, and his voice is trembling from exhaustion when he replies. "Don't...know...any...one...here..." He shifts so that now the left side of his face is flat against the wooden counter. Riley bites his lip while contemplating a possible option. It was slightly unwise, but it was better than having the young boy out on the streets, drunk out of his mind and at risk of every possible danger of being alone in an unfamiliar city. He debated with himself on the subject for the longest time. Re-filling drinks, cleaning glasses, and wiping tables while doing so. It was a habit of his, but his boss wasn't complaining.

Time flew by, and before he knew it, Riley was ushering the nearly unconscious boy out the door, and locking it behind them.

As they reached the sidewalk, he realized how this must look to the late-night passersby. A fully sober man practically carrying a sleeping drunk into a cab. It screamed two things: possible rape, or just a friend helping another in the time of need. He hoped to death that the latter out shone the former.

As Zane easily slid into the seat of the taxi, Riley whispered words to soothe the actor, but knew they were mostly for himself. "It's okay, you'll be fine. In the morning you won't know what happened, and I'll just be a strange person who decided to look after you."

He gets into the vehicle, and shuts the door, trying hard not to shiver as Zane's breath reaches his neck. "Please don't kill me," he adds, referring to when the two would wake up in the hours to follow. He really hopes that this guy is really appreciative as much as he is lonely.

He takes the harsh thought back. It may just be the sensitive part of him, but Riley wants to believe - more than anything - that he's wrong.

- x -

While Zane's body rests against his own, he digs into the pockets of his jeans and pulls out the key to his residence. He has trouble opening the door, seeing as he's trying very hard to keep the teenager in his arm from falling, but succeeds within a acceptable amount of time.

He pushes it open, and repeats when he had done with the bar's door.

"C'mon, buddy," he grunts, and continues to lugg Zane around. Surprisingly, he was light. A lot lighter than how he looked. The former jock shakes his head to breal himself out of the trance he's caught in when he inhales the scent of a foreign cologne. It almost makes him weak in the knees, and he doesn't need that.

He finishes hauling Zane to his room, and sets him gently down on his bed. A moan of relief comes from the half-unconscious body. "Hmmh..."

Not long after, he uncomfortably takes off the screen performer's shoes, and places his shades on the night stand beside the mattress.

Riley takes it upon himself to make sure that he's covered with a thick, velvet comforter, and prays to God that when he wakes up, Zane won't be calling the cops, or attempting murder. He shuts the light and leaves the room.

And since his apartment is a one bedroom only, he retrieves a blanket from a closet, and settles down onto the couch.

Nothing's audible in the quiet, dark den except for the beating of the curly haired boy's frantic heart, and the snores emanating from his room.

"I hope you're worth the worry, Zane Park," he hears himself mumble before he voluntarilty greets more darkness.

- x -

Riley's waiting for the sleeping boy to wake up. It's past 11 AM, and he's really puzzled as to why he's up so early. Usually after his long hours, he'd still be in bed. But he woke up to the sound of quiet, and found that he contained the energy to stay awake. So he got up, and silently cooked breakfast (enough for both him and Zane - in case he wanted to stay, but he seriously doubted that) and lounged about for the longest time.

He read the sports section of the newspaper, but football season was months away, so he didn't find anything interesting in there. He flipped to 'Entertainment' and saw nothing in that, either. He just tore the page that contained the comics on it, and read that. When he was done, he observed the clock's ticking.

Finally, he heard a strangled groan come from within the hallway. He bit his lip nervously. How would Zane take to his surroundings? Would he remember anything about last night? Or would he assume that somebody had taken advantage of him?

Again, Riley's worrisome thoughts brought him to a nauseaus standstill. He had done something right, so why should he have to feel so ashamed?

Footsteps slowly became less and less faint. It seemed like the boy didn't feel the need to rush out right anyway. He eventually reached the kitchen, after a few minutes of glancing around quizzically, and Riley all but held his breath.

Zane's hair was a mess, granted he just got out of - Riley's - bed, and his clothes were crumpled and twisted. He seemed confused as to where he was; his dark, chocolate brown eyes fell on the sight of the awaiting bartender. Riley stood up almost instantly, his cheeks turning almost as red as a fire engine.

"I'm Riley Stavros," he said quickly, wanting to explain how he had came to be in his apartment, "And last night you came to the bar I work at, and... I took you here because you were drunk and I-"

His nervous blabble was interrupted by a sudden inquiry. "Aren't you too young to be working at a bar?"

Riley was a bit taken back, but countered nonetheless. "Aren't you too young to be drinking?"

He was examined for a moment before Zane registered his remark. "Point taken."

The former quarterback's breath was a bit shaky, but he went on with what he wanted to say, anyways. "I apologize if _this_ bothers you. I just wanted to keep you from the streets-"

Again, he was cut off by an interjection from Zane, only this one surprised him more than the last. "It doesn't at all," his voice was small, and he looked suddenly shy, "it beats waking up next to a dumpster. So thanks... alot."

Every word he had in mind then caught in his throat. How could such a genuine, innocent-looking person evolve into a walking disaster every night? By what he had heard from Michael, he was even worse than how the media made him out to be, but with how he was seeing him now, it gave the curly-haired young adult a different perspective.

The bright light seeped in through the drawn blinds, hitting Zane directly. The illumination livened up his face, and made his eyes shine. Riley swore, at that moment, that his heart nearly faltered and was close to failing. That voice he was fairly fond of briskly snapped him from his musings.

"I'm Zane Park, by the way."

"I-I know."

He grinned in response, not because Riley had known he was, but because he hadn't broughten anything typical up after that. He hadn't asked for anything in return. He wasn't in the least, starstruck. He felt a bit of a possible bond brewing, even if had didn't know anything about him. Except for the fact that he served drinks in a pub, and kept his house in the cleanliest of order.

That was not usual for a male, or the ones he knew anyways. Zane motioned to the chair across from Riley. "May I?"

The temporary host nodded. "Of course." He got up to tend to the eggs on the stove. "Want anything?"

The view of him from behind intrigued Zane, even made him quirk his eyebrows in interest. He was handsome, and muscular. A sight to be seen. But what he was seeing left him with a feeling of wanting more.

"You," he whispered, but it went unnoticed, and he spoke up louder to give another answer. "Yes, please...If you'd have it."

Riley smiled to himself as he turned back to the appliance. With that expression on Zane's face, how could he - or anyone - say no?


	3. Confusion, Be Thy Name

**Fix You**

Chapter Three: Confusion Be Thy Name

* * *

Soon, it was only two hours within Zane's stay, that the two began to get to know eachother.

Surprisingly, it was easy to hold a conversation with someone who didn't faint when you laid eyes on them, or screamed your name to get your attention. Conversing with Riley was basically the highlight of the young actor's week. It was mostly gracious, since the curly-haired boy had taken Zane home to his own residency, instead of leaving him alone and miserable out on the streets so unfamiliar to him. He was practically in his debt. Scratch that, he was _entirely_ in his debt. It wasn't something he thought twice about.

So many things could've happened to him that night if Riley happened to be a meaner, heartless bartender. So many horrible things that made Zane shudder just by thinking about them.

Who knows? All that was in his mind was the thought that he was ever so lucky to have stumbled into Kenton's bar on that fateful night. Even if it were an unplanned, drunken mishap. He felt fortunate; lucky.

And now, he was seated in the living room of his rescuer's apartment, suffering from the after effects of a mild hangover. It could have been worse. Way worse.

Zane watched Riley sit in a royal blue armchair across from him. He offered a smile, and Riley returned it. His eyes were lovely, the highly-acclaimed star observed. They could smile even when his mouth was inactive.

He snapped himself out of such thoughts. How could he even be thinking of him in such a way? He didn't even know if the guy was straight, or not.

_Just because he saved you from your own intoxicated stupor, doesn't mean he's into you_, Zane told himself. Or more importantly, it doesn't mean he's into men.

Looking around, he would've thought that the decorations of the place would've given his sexual orientation away. It was a stereotypical assumption, but one he really hoped would be true. It wasn't.

The arrangement of furniture, and the design of such, told him nothing. He was just some college student (or former) living in a small, nicely managed pad. Although the pictures hanging from the gray colored walls gave him the impression that he was presumably close to his family. There was about five or six protraits of them together. Happily. It made himself glad. Riley Stavros must've inherited his Good Samaritan attitude from his kin, by the looks of it.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" The Greek teenager asked suddenly, re-capturing Zane's attention.

He grinned. "Only if I can ask you one, too."

Riley nodded, and waited for his guest's motion for the go ahead. When granted it, he cocked his head in curiousity.

"Why do you drink as much as you do?" he questions, slightly shy and nervous that his wanting to know will upset the younger boy. It doesn't. Zane merely laughs and shrugs, although he's about to give (what he thinks is) a reasonably honest answer.

"It's a habit I've grown accustomed to, during my time in H-Wood," he explains, all the while keeping a casual smirk planted on his lips, Riley nods again, understandingly. He still doesn't quite get it, though.

"I don't feel the need to escape my life or anything, it's just a '_hobby_' that my friends introduced me to."

The past jock frowned, his strongs belief being that no person younger than the legal age should drink; let alone be introduced to it. _What real friends_, he thinks, and is soon distracted by his musings of the 'Hollywood' lifestyle. That is, until Zane interrupts him with his own inquisitiveness.

His smile becomes broader, if that's even possible. And by now, Riley's so mesmerized by the countenance that he doesn't feel his cellphone vibrate within the confinements of his pocket. The caller I.D reading his boyfriend's name.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Zane asks, innocently, only so that the football player doesn't get the impression that he's actually dying to know, because he is. He's painstakingly hiding his flirtacious side.

Riley breaks out of the trance and clears his throat. "Actually...no," he states, and Zane's hopes lift slightly, "I-I'm gay, I have a boyfriend." They shoot down again, although he doesn't let it show.

He chews his lip and mentally shrugs. Oh well, at least he's playing for the home team.

"Oh," Zane responds, feigning surprise. To be tell the truth, he was surprised, but he wants to seem as if he's hardly interested in knowing that fact. That's how people gained relationships in L.A: they played hard to get at first.

His eyes are met with Zane's, they're searching for something, but he doesn't notice. He's too busy hoping that the nineteen year old star was homosexual, as well.

Then he scolds himself. The main reason being that Zane is an A-list performer, and is way too higher class than he is. There's no way that-

"I am too," he hears in that low, husky voice. His logic is thrown away.

He's gay? _Zane Park_? Oh, wow. Riley's stunned, and all he is capable of are occasional blinks, and seemingly twitchy hand movements.

"Would you mind if I stayed a little longer?" Zane's tone is hopeful, but cool.

Riley's once again freed from the chains of an oh-so glorious hypnotizing charm. He smiles, an expression that is soon mirrored, and nods again for the third time that day. "Of course not."

They rent movies, or Riley does, anyways, because Zane is not desiring to face a countless amount of photographers just waiting for the chance to shoot him in a very distasteful mood.

So when the boy returns from Blockbuster, they enjoy the rest of the afternoon laughing along to Adam Sandler's comedies, and roaring encouragingly to Gerard Butler's action flicks.

-x-

Zane gathers all of his clothing (those being his neatly hung jacket, and misplaced socks), and re-ties his shoes, as he kneels in the doorway, almost ready to depart. He stands back up, happier than he had ever recalled being in a long while.

"There," he says, "I still can't thank you enough."

Riley waves his thanks away. "It was nothing, I'm just glad that you didn't freak when you found yourself in a stranger's bed. I thought you'd sue me or something."

They share a lively, and noticeably giddy chuckle before Zane makes a move to leave. He stops, abruptly and gazes at Riley. "You have my number, right?"

"Yep."

"Okay, just checking..." he trails off, but then adds, "I had a nice time today. It was great getting to know someone who treated me normally."

Riley resisted the urge to remind him about last night, because that wasn't normal for either. But he kept his mouth shut, and left the moment alone. It felt great to know that he had made Zane's day, if only by keeping him company.

"Goodbye, Riley," Zane bid before he left, the door shutting swiftly behind him. Riley couldn't help but grin at the fact that he had remembered his name. It wasn't because he was famous or rich, it was because he was so handsome and really down to earth, so even if he had, he wouldn't have minded.

-x-

Later, when Riley tells Michael what happened, he wishes he hadn't. Because his boyfriend over-reacts. Although he is quite floored that such a star like Zane Park would stumble into his lover's workplace, and actually leave home with him, he's still mad that he ignored his calls.

He's even angrier that Riley be alone with a man (that wasn't him) in his apartment.

Trust was always a huge deal for the two, so this 'occurance' had blown the steadily growing distance between them into bigger proportions. They argued restlessly, but that had ended with a slam. That slam being the noise the door made as Michael - like always - made a dramatic exit.

Riley sighed, in exasperation, frustration and everything in between.

How could his boyfriend not believe that he wouldn't have dared tried anything with Zane? How could his boyfriend act in such a juvenile way? He had totally ignored Riley's explanation of being a good person, and his reason of only bringing Zane to his home because he was in a dangerous state.

Michael, instead of believing this, had huffed that Zane had 'people' to keep him from dangers, and he said Riley shouldn't have done it himself.

The athlete stuck to his guns, and refused to apologize for his actions. That of course leading to their huge disagreement. One that was inexplicably stupid.

As he went to bed later that night, after a tiring day of drama and disbelief, he finds himself thinking of the boy he'd only met last night, rather than fretting over the current situation he had with his boyfriend of three months. It wasn't as confusing as much as it was enjoyable.

* * *

How was it? Did I rush it too badly? I apologize if so. Thanks for the feedback! I'd appreciated it if you'd review and tell me if I should continue or not! xo.


	4. Ignorance

**A/N: I'd like to thank all the amazing people who've taken the time to read/review/favorite. You all are so awesome! I hope you continue to enjoy this! I apologize for the texting part, I tried to make it realistic. Bold is Zane, **_**Italics**_** is Riley. I hope this isn't too rushed! xo.**

* * *

**Fix You**

Chapter Four: Ignorance

As expected, Michael doesn't bother to phone (or even text) Riley after their fight.

For as long as Riley had known him, the boy had been very stubborn, very headstrong. Why he wasn't even offered an apology was clear: he didn't want to admit he was wrong, even if this time, he actually was. He'd rather put his pride in front of his relationship.

Riley himself had been the same way before. Granted that was back in high school, and he had done some major growing up long since then. Michael was still extremely immature, despite his being 21, but what Riley had fallen for was the great personality traits he had possesed despite of that fact. Ones that overpowered his skeptism and constant paranoia. For some reason, those had begun to intensify over the past few months. The reason still unknown.

He shook his head. No way was Michael going to get to him - he wasn't going to apologize for something he wasn't sorry for. Something he shouldn't be sorry for.

He had helped someone out for God's sake! How could his (_former?_ he didn't know what to refer to him as) boyfriend find such a thing wrong with that? It's not like he had brought Zane to his apartment with intentions of taking advantage of him. All he wanted was to make sure that he was out of harm's way, at least for the night. He didn't plan on keeping him, or even befriending him. The latter happened, although, and Riley was kind of glad it did.

Besides the fact that he was into alcohol, he was pretty cool. And the fact that he was gay... somehow... somehow it made Riley feel better about himself. To know that such a wealthy, handsome guy related to him on such a personal level struck him dumb.

And strangely, the knowledge that Zane was into men as well brought out another feeling in him... one that was nameless, one that was unfamiliar. He had no idea what it could be, but he had a guess he shouldn't be feeling it. At all.

So the increasing pounding of his heart everytime Zane texted him went ignored as he thumbed the numbers of his cell phone.

So far, they had only a few on-going conversations. It was odd, the things they were discussing. The range of topics included retro cartoons from the nineties and older, the question of how a banana would look if it were only color except yellow, and dramatic Canadian teen television shows.

Currently, they were asking eachother about their evening plans.

The young adult had no idea how they had started on about the first three subjects, but, as weird as they were, he had a lot of fun going back and forth about them. He hadn't conversed with anybody about the hues of fruit, before.

The communication device sitting on the coffee table vibrated for what seemed like the hundredth time, breaking Riley from his revelations. The former jock leaned forward and grabbed it; a grin coming to life on his face as he read the actor's message:

**I know this is abrupt, but R u working 2nite?**

Riley let out a chuckle. It was so surreal to have _Zane Park _- out of all people - asking him if he was busy that evening. If he weren't so bugged about his and Michael's predicament, he would've been in shock.

Slowly, he answered that yes, he was indeeded scheduled for a shift at Kenton's bar later. Again it was at the same shift as yesterday. 8 PM to 2 AM.

He waited for minutes, in silence. Without his lover, it was so quiet. Usually he was bouncing off the walls, with the television cranked almost to full volume, and some crazy pop song blasting from the stereo.

Yes, Michael was noisy, and yes, he liked noisy things. Riley had figured that out when they first began dating. They had gone to a rock concert, and then immediately afterward, he had diverged into some extra loud music from the radio during the drive back. Riley's ears were practically sore for the whole week following.

Again, the phone notified him of a new text.

**Boo, that's no fun. :(**

Once more, the amused athlete laughed. Zane was proving to be more adorable than he already appeared.

Riley frowned. He wasn't supposed to be thinking like this. He was supposed to be conflicted over his agrument with his beau. But he wasn't. Grudgingly, all that was on his mind was the boy who may have captured his interest in the smallest amount of time possible.

_I kno its not. Im the 1 who has 2 work there :P_

**Lol. If u wouldn't mind... could I maybe drop by l8er?**

That question surprised Riley. A lot. It also gave him this new light, airy wind in his stomach. Both confused him as much as they took him by surprise.

_Sure, u don't have 2 ask. It is a public place u kno. :p_

Minutes later after sending the response with questionably clammy hands, he recieved another message.

**Oh shut up, jerky. I was just making sure u wouldnt be bothered 2 much if I did go. xp**

_Haha well. Of course I wouldnt be. Oh dammit I have 2 go. Dx See you l8r?_

_**U got it. See ya!**_

It took a lot of processing to finally get it through his mind. Riley was going to be seeing Zane again. And hopefully he wasn't going to be as wasted as he was during their first encounter. Or at all.

- x -

The pub was a ghost town. Instead of at least the minimum of two or three patrons there normally was during the days of the week, there wasn't anybody save for himself. At first he thought of leaving early because of the lack of business, but then he remembered he was waiting for somebody. A particular somebody. So he decided to stay in case a few wanderers chose to come in for a drink. It didn't hurt to be certain.

Waiting wasn't necessarily one of Riley's favorite things to do, yet he didn't get frustrated or mad because of it. He usually just suffered from his boredom quietly. Tonight was no exception.

After what seemed like decades, the clock that hung aboce the pool table indicated that it was eleven o'clock. He sighed and gave in to his impulse to close early. It was obvious that the place wasn't going to be filled any time soon.

"I hope Kenn doesn't kill me," he muttered as he locked up. The moonlight is gleaming upon everything in it's wake. It's in the crescent form, and Riley can't help but think of how it reminds him of the Chesire cat in Alice in Wonderland.

"Heya!"

The sudden voice causes him to jump. The frightened bartender whips around, an angry expression evident on his face.

It's Zane, so inevitably, that emotion vanishes easily, and is replaced with relief. That is, until Riley notices that Zane's stumbling... his stance is wobbly... his eyes are glassy. He's drunk. Again.

"Oh, Lord," are the words that leave his mouth first - because really, he hadn't been expecting this. He thought he had learned. He was _hoping_ he had learned.

"Wassup, Riles?" Zane slurs as he sways on his feet, a perfect grin on his face while doing so. Riley sighs for the second time and reaches out to hold the younger man steady.

"Okay... come with me. I've got to get you-"

His sentence is interrupted by a sudden flash. It's not stormy weather, so it couldn't be lightning, or the beginning of it. The former football player squints in response, and glances around hurriedly to see where the bright light has come from. The answer is right before the two in a matter of seconds.

It's one of the damned paparazzi. And great, he's attracted passersbys' attention.

The Greek boy curses under his breath; more of them have joined their lonesome. They begin to shout things at the pair, and snap pictures at the same time.

Riley pulls Zane into his chest to prevent the from getting photos of him in his state, and drags him along to his car. Hurriedly and blindly as a result of those stupid, idiotic celebrity photographers.

"Excuse me, sir? Who are you exactly? And what is your relation to Zane?"

"Zane! Tell us why you dropped out of the movie offered to you by-"

"Are you two-"

So many things are being asked, so many things are being yelled. It's difficult to see, and it's nearly impossible to walk somewhere without stepping on someone's foot. Riley grumbles something nobody can pick up. Zane is trying to respond to the inquiries but is silenced by Riley's hand upon his mouth.

Finally, they both are in the car, and finally, they can make a getaway from these desperate, swarming low-lifes.

- x -

It's deja-vu. He supports Zane while taking him up the stairs, down the halls, and into his apartment. It's familiar. Riley finds himself removing the screen performer's shoes, and doing everything he did the night before.

It's tiring. And as he plops down onto the couch once more, Riley can't help but wonder how everything's going to turn out tomorrow. He can't help but wonder why Zane does this to himself. Or why it slightly hurts him to know that he does such a thing.

He has more concern than he should, he realizes. He can't help but wonder why that could be.


	5. Let You Down

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait. I'm very confused as to how I should take this story on, but I'll try my best to write it through and through. This chapter is basically nothing special, but it does contain Anya and Riley friendship, so I quite like it. And the ending's a bit cheesy, if you don't mind. Thanks for reading. xo.**

* * *

**Fix You**

Chapter Five: Let You Down

"I'm sorry."

Zane offers his apologies right after he stumbles out of Riley's bed. His hair is once again pointing up in every direction, and his clothes are wrinkled and out of place. He has a massive headache (really a hangover - but he won't admit it to himself) and he doesn't let it show. Instead he just gets on to making it up to Riley, who in turn to his genuine words, shakes his head.

"It's alright," he replies, examining the newspaper in his hands. There's a concert for his favorite band in a few days at the stadium only a few kilometers from Toronto, and he's debating against himself if he should go or not.

Admittedly, he hasn't been to anything fun, or memorable ever since he started (and then took a break from) university, and he's looking to change that. This is probably the last time the alternative rock band _Sinic_ will be in Canada. That thought makes him even more indecisive, and eager to attend.

Zane watches him as he eyes the concert date, and makes a mental note to take a look at it himself.

"No, it's not," he finds himself arguing, because he knows it's the truth. He had stupidly gotten drunk (again) last night, when he knew that he was going to be seeing Riley. Why had he done it, anyways? Oh yeah, because some eager to please, hot blonde dude had offered him a drink. He shouldn't've accepted; he wasn't even interested in the guy.

"It was my fault we got photographed," he indicated the paparazzi, Riley raised his eyebrows at the fact that he remembered what happened, "you should've just left me where I was. I would've learned a lesson."

The young actor marveled at his own words. This was the first time he had been reconsidering his choice to drink. Ever.

It was strange, because they had hardly been friends for more than a few days, but Zane didn't want the Greek boy to be disapointed in him. For some reason, Riley's judgement meant a lot to him. More than anyone else's, apparently. And realizing this, it kind of scared him.

"That wouldn't have done anyone any good," Riley growled, noticeably upset at the thought of abandoning someone like Zane in such a vulnerable state, "don't say things like that." He got up and wiped the table with a rag, avoiding any further conversation.

The starlet's eyes were widened; he hadn't expected the former quarterback to react in such a protective way. He watched as Riley left the room after washing his dishes, and leaving a plate out for him.

It seemed he cared, that much was obvious. How much, though? Zane didn't know, but he was set on finding out. Maybe, just maybe, he cared because of one, _particular_ reason, that being not because he was like most people who treated him like glass because of his celebrity status, but because he had grown to like him. It was a childish thing to want to believe in, but despite that, he went ahead with the possibility anyway.

- x -

"Oh, my God!" Anya cries into the phone immediately after Riley answers it. He has to pull the device away from his ear to prevent himself from any severe hearing damage as she continues to shriek excitedly; the reason unknown.

"Anya! Chill!" he yelled in an attempt to get her to simmer down. It proved to work as she wasn't screaming anymore (out loud anyway). "Okay," he let out a sigh, "what is this about?"

"Why didn't you tell me you're friends with Zane Park? Since when did that happen?"

He blushed, and shook his head. Of course Anya would call and demand this kind of information, but - his face paled - how did she know?

Then he remembered. The damn paparazzi had caught them together. For certain photos would probably already be plastered in magazines and gossip sites. The athlete groaned.

"A few nights ago," he told her, as she listened with eager ears, "he came into Ken's bar and he-"

She gasped dramatically. "So he _does_ drink!"

He rolled his eyes. Trust her to know about the rumors (or circulationg truths, since they weren't 100% false), too. "Yes, he came in drunk, and he didn't know anybody in the city so I-"

Once again, she cut him off by pressing on for more. "Do you know how long he's been-?"

"Anya!" he grew impatient; she apologized at once.

"I'm sorry! You were saying?"

Another sigh escapes his lips as he recollects upon the fateful night's events. "I brought him back to my apartment, and," Riley paused, thinking for a moment that his longtime friend was going to get the wrong impression, or assume anything else happened, but she didn't, so he continued, "I kept him off the streets. Then... then I'm not really sure."

He thought for a moment. "We kind of hit things off, y'know? Struck up something like a friendship."

From the other line, Anya was nodding her head and furrowing her brows in concentration, as if she were seriously contemplating something about the way Riley was informing her of his new bond with one of Hollywood's youngest and most promisable. He took her silence as one of disbelief.

"It's weird, huh?" he laughed, "Me, and _Zane Park_, out of all people."

She smiled half-heartedly. "It-it's amazing, Ri! How is he? Is he nice?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," he grinned while saying this, "he's humble, too. He always wants me to treat him normally."

"Well he _is_ just another human being," Anya reminded him, making him chuckle in response. He missed her.

It had been a while since they had hung out. Ever since she had went off with Peter to British Columbia (to attend the same university he was going to, no doubt - ever since they had started dating they refused to seperate), she had never made any trips back just to see him. Even if she were in Toronto, only if for a moment, she'd spend all her free time with her mother - who was doing perfectly well after winning her battle with cancer.

She never meant for things to pan out that way, but he understood. Sometimes, though, he'd miss her and Peter both. Afterall, they were the first two to help him deal with the problems he had with his sexuality in high school.

He settled for emailing them every second day, and having chats over the phone every other. As long as they stayed in touch, and never drifted apart like most Degrassi alumni had, he was alright. The feeling of wanting Anya by his side again when he needed her, though, would never dissapitate, and he wasn't expecting it to.

"What about Michael?"

That abrupt question broke him out of his state of nostalgia. He frowned quite a bit before answering. "We... we're on a break right now."

A break? Was it that? He didn't know exactly, and just said whatever came to his head. How could he know? He hadn't spoken to Michael in a few days...

Anya gasped lightly, having not expected that. "Why? What happened?"

Riley exhaled heavily for the third time and went on to repeat what happened a couple days earlier. When he was finished, it was quiet on Anya's behalf. He waited for her to say something.

"So he just... got mad that you were with Zane?"

"Yup."

"Wow..." she took this into much consideration, "I hadn't pegged him as the 'over-jealous' type."

"Me neither." Riley agreed, walking into the bathroom, and examining the growing facial hair on his chin. He definitely needed a shave before _that _could progress any further.

"So what're you going to do?" She obviously meant with his ex-boyfriend. Riley shook his head at his reflection and then left the room. "I don't know," he answered truthfully.

It'd take a miracle to get Michael to talk to him, but he wasn't going to give in just yet. And apparently, the other boy wasn't either.

Soon after, Anya bid Riley goodbye, because she had another class starting in a half hour, and she had to cram for the pre-exam that the teacher had warned them about a day earlier. The curly haired boy could've sworn he heard the unmistakable voice of Peter Stone in the background.

It may have been too soon to assume anything, but it seemed as if the two were most likely sharing a residency. Riley grinned. He just _had_ to get the details from her later.

"May I read that?" Zane's voice caught him off guard, as he spun around to come face to face with his temporary house guest. He was motioning towards the newspaper Riley had tucked underneath his arm.

"Of course," Riley handed it over to him, and as the smaller teen accepted it, their hands brushed together for a brief second.

And the electricity both felt was intense, to say the least.

* * *

How was that? D'you want me to continue? I'd appreciate feedback, very, very much.


End file.
